Ponyville Pranks
by papayapony
Summary: After witnessing an embarrassing moment caused by Rainbow Dash's friends, a group of stallions challenge the mane six to a prank war. Winner is the best of the town! But slowly pranks turn extreme, until they end in kidnappings, and soon it is up to Rainbow to save her friends. Contains Rainbow x Soarin' This is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: The Pranking Begins

Chapter One: The Pranking Begins

It was Hearth's Warming Eve vacation, and Rainbow Dash had nothing to do.

She could go visit Twilight. Nnope! She was studying in Canterlot. What about Fluttershy? It was time to bring the little critters into hibernation. Pinkie Pie, maybe! No, she was busy making cakes for a baking contest. Applejack? Away in Appleloosa. Rarity? She'd want to go to the spa, so no. Rainbow Dash flopped onto her bed and groaned. It was the most boring day ever. She gazed around at the walls of her room, which were plastered with pictures of Daring Do, and the Wonderbolts, sighing wishfully. She took a Daring Do book from her nightstand and looked at it, carefully skimming the cover. Daring Do, Book 7. She opened the book eagerly and started to read.

The door flew open. "Surprise, darling!" Rarity's voice could be heard from Rainbow's room upstairs. She closed the book shut. She cursed under her breath. She had been hoping not to go to the spa.

Much to Dash's surprise, when she reached Rarity she saw Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack right behind her. She stammered, "G-guys? What are you doing here?"

"We heard that our number-one-bestest-friendiest-friend was having the BORINGs," Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Rainbow Dash smiled. Ah. Now everypony was here, but what were they going to do?

Applejack seemed to be reading Rainbow Dash's mind, because she leaned over and whispered something in Dash's ear. Dash smiled. "We're going pranking!" she announced cheerfully.

A thundercloud hovered in the air. Wait, now there were two. Wait, three. Now four. Now five. Wait, six.

Dash carefully arranged the clouds in a circle. "All ready!" she declared. "What about you, Twilight?"

Twilight muttered the spell that allowed ponies to walk on clouds. "I'm ready," she said.

Rainbow descended down and lifted each pony onto a cloud. "Okay," she said, "whoever walks into this circle will be frightened out of their fur." She giggled.

A group of stallions walked down the street, talking to each other and laughing. Rainbow Dash figured they must've been talking about the Great Mashed Potato Mishap at the Ponyville School, which was the headline of all the newspapers this week. She closely studied their faces and recognized Soarin' from the Wonderbolts and Big Macintosh, Applejack's brother. Following them were some less-known ponies—Fun Bun, Bookster, Coffee Bean, and Humble Touch. Rainbow Dash giggled silently. Okay, not the best group of prankees, but they would have to do. "Alright girls, should we go on with this?"

"Erm…" her five friends said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Dash said, curious.

"Can we talk about it at my house?" Twilight said.

Rainbow groaned. "Okay, fine. If you guys are too scared to prank a few silly colts—!"

Okay. That was a bit loud. Rainbow Dash watched as Coffee Bean whispered to Soarin', who smiled warmly. The stallions then formed a huddle. "Whatevs," Rainbow said quietly as she followed her friends to Twilight's.

The stallions burst into laughter as they watched the mares trot off. Soarin' watched Rainbow Dash walk out of sight, and then he thought of the silly nickname Pie Saver. He chuckled. Coffee Bean bumped him lightly. "Duuude! Now is not the time to daydream! We've got some fillies to catch!"

The stallions walked away, discussing plans. Soarin' excluded himself from the group. He thought about the Pie Saver, Rainbow Dash. He sighed.

"Are you going to help us, Soarin'?" Fun Bun exclaimed. Soarin' huffed. He didn't feel like hurting those mares, but he would lose his friends if he didn't contribute. "Yeah," he grumbled.

"Okay, guys. You've seriously got to get more guts," Dash groaned as she sat down in Twilight's swingy chair. Fluttershy piped up. "We've got guts, (right? If you think so) Um… but… um… (um…) *squee*" She darted underneath a pile of books. Rainbow Dash stared, then snapped back to reality. "Ok, so much for that. What's wrong?"

"Ah'm sorry, sugarcube, this just ain't right. Ah can't do this. It's just that…" Applejack began.

"It's just that…" Twilight said.

"Just that…" Fluttershy's voice was slightly muffled from all those books.

"Just WHAT?" Rainbow said demandingly, getting slightly frustrated.

Applejack snapped under pressure. "Ah have a crush on Coffee Bean!" she yelped, her face turning red.

"I've got a crush on Bookster!" Twilight said, frightened.

"I absolutely favor Humble Touch," said Rarity gently.

"Fun Bun is sooooooo random! Just like me! That would mean that we are similar! And we would be a great match! So I think Fun Bun is soooooooo cool!"

Rainbow Dash was shocked. She looked at her friends. Wait…

"Fluttershy? Everyone's confessed, do you have anything to say?"

"I… I…" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Spit it out girl!" Twilight said.

"Big… Macintosh."

"A-hem?"

"Big Macintosh."

"Diiiiiiidn't quite catch that."

At this point, Fluttershy totally lost it.

"BIG MACINTOSH!"

Suddenly, she realized what she'd just done and she dug herself deeper into the books with a barely audible little *squee* as she hid away.

Ignoring the continuous *WHAT!?*s from Applejack, Rainbow Dash groaned. "You all have CRUSHES on the stallions? URGHHHH! I can't believe you guys! Okay, I'm going to my house to process all of this information. I'll be back… later if you want to prank anypony else." Rainbow stretched out her wings and flapped away. She gazed down at Twilight's house from up above. Wait… what was that thing hanging from her door?

Her five friends opened the door. WAIT! DON'T! Rainbow wanted to call out to them, but they wouldn't hear her anyways. Her friends were drenched in water. And beside them, the voices of six stallions could be heard.

Six stallions. They were those six guys that Rainbow and her friends saw while they were pranking. Apparently they'd come to tease her friends about being chicken.

Tease her friends!? Rainbow wasn't going to let them leave without a warning. She swooped down and peered at them from upside down, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, look! It's Rainbow Dash. What scaredy-cat friends you have! You deserve better. How about hanging with the cool colts?" Bookster rapped.

Rainbow Dash was the Element of Loyalty, after all. She sighed. "I'd love to… but I have to decline. My friends have always been there for me, it doesn't matter if they have faults. Maybe later. And just because we aren't perfect…" She leaned in close to them. "It doesn't mean we aren't dangerous. So do NOT. MESS. WITH. US."

"Okay! Let's see who's tough. I, Coffee Bean, leader of the (what should our group be called? Munchy Muffins? No. Umm… think quick, those prissy little foals are waiting! Ok, Sharp Colts? That's good, alright) SHARP COLTS, challenge you and your friends to a prank war."

After a small huddle, Rainbow Dash replied, "The Daring Sassbags (ok, seriously, Twilight?) accept. And I did not make up the nickname…"

"Great," Coffee Bean said. "Let the pranking begin!"


	2. Chapter 2: Soarin' Rainbows

Chapter Two: Soarin' Rainbows

Soarin' peeked out the windows to his house to see Rainbow Dash doing awesome flips in the air. Wow, he thought, that is one special mare. He opened his window and called out to her.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash turned. It was Soarin'. He was on the opposite team, but he was a Wonderbolt. She decided to answer, however still being careful. "Yes?"

"Will you meet me at Sugarcube Corner in… half an hour?"

Rainbow Dash hesitated, but finally, "Eeyup…"

30 minutes later, Rainbow Dash and Soarin' met at Sugarcube Corner. They found a place to sit (both checking their seats for woopie cushions the other one might've put down) and Rainbow Dash asked,

"Why have you brought me here?"

Soarin' sighed. "This pranking thing… are you sure it's going to turn out well?"

"Uh, nnope," Dash replied. "And why do you ask?"

"Well…" Soarin' turned away. His cheeks were starting to turn pink. Rainbow Dash laughed.

"You like me, don't you?" she managed to say through her constant giggles.

Without a word, Soarin' buried his face in his hooves.

Rainbow Dash laughed for a few more minutes, and then finally managed to settle down. As she ate a muffin, she joked, "I don't blame you, dude. They all want the awesomest pony in Cloudsdale!" Soarin' found this slightly funny, well funny enough to make him choke on a pie, which is what he did. Rainbow was hysterical, uncontrollably laughing. "Sorry," she said, "I'm just really unsettled today. I guess I should try to keep a STRAIGHT FACE now, right? Ok." She pressed her lips together, trying hard not to laugh, but when she saw her silly reflection in her plate she couldn't help but crack up. Soarin', seeing the expression, also started to laugh. They laughed for a while until finally, it started to get more quiet. Soarin' sighed.

"What? Is there something you want to tell me?" Rainbow asked.

"I… just don't want you to get hurt," Soarin' confessed. "It's just that… I've always wanted to go flying with you or something… and I didn't want to ruin that big chance for me."

"HA! So… you DO like me! I knew it!" Dash said triumphantly. Soarin' did a facehoof. Whatever. This was one of the reasons he liked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash thought about it. They sat in silence for a while. Rainbow was filled with a clear feeling of what Soarin' felt. Maybe her gentle side was starting to kick in. She sighed.

"You're not going to hurt me! I'm a very tolerant pony," she reassured. "And about flying… how about Sunday?"

Soarin' nodded.

"Ok! See ya later, Soarin'!" Rainbow said. She leaned over, gave him a quick, clean kiss, and flew out.

Soarin' rubbed his cheek in shock. It had been a simple and non-complex kiss, but it felt like love. He sighed and watched the sun slowly go down as Luna raised the moon.


	3. Chapter 3: Nighttime Work

Chapter Three: What Ponies do at Night

Applejack and her lassoing rope danced gracefully. Applejack swung it back and forth and to and fro so easily, it was almost like they were one piece, not two. Rainbow Dash watched her best friend handle the rope. She grinned. What a talented pony friend.

Nearby the duo, Dash's other friends were working diligently—Twilight endlessly doing spells, Fluttershy and her bird choir, Rarity sewing, Pinkie Pie doing… whatever Pinkie Pie does. All of them practicing in hopes to make their pranks work. Dash shook her head. This wasn't right. Pranks were about fun, not about work. She retreated to a cloud in the sky as she continued to watch Applejack.

"How was that, sugarcube? Ah've been practicing," Applejack said, satisfied.

"Amazing," Dash complimented. She looked down and realized her hooves were getting quite long. Maybe it was time to trim them again.

"Thanks," AJ said. "I know I can count on you!"

Rainbow sighed. She searched for a hoof clipper, because just like you humans that clip your nails, ponies clip their hooves, but after no success she turned on her laptop, put her right hoof in her mouth, and chewed her hoof (yeah, Rainbow was that kind of pony). She soon found that manipulating the mouse with her left hoof was not as easy as she thought. She finished gnawing her hoof until it was fully trimmed, controlled the mouse with her right hoof, and chewed her left hoof.

Luna's moon rose steadily. The group of friends still worked, even when it was fully dark. Rainbow sighed. Those pesky Sharp Colts were going to prank them soon. She couldn't let that happen. No one beats the Daring Sassbags (okay, HOW is anyone going to take them seriously?) in pranking! Rainbow Dash groaned, pulled a blank scroll out of her jacket, and started to write. It wasn't really her thing, but someone was going to have to sort this all out.

Pranking To-Do List

By Rainbow Dash

1. Find new name for group. Immediately. Note: DO NOT ask Twilight.

2. Find jobs for each pony. I'd like to be leader and/or plan maker, please?

3. Plan.

4. Laugh hysterically because of what we are going to do to those colts.

5. Make up other stuff, like our team cheer or something.

6. BROHOOF!

Rainbow Dash smiled, tucked the scroll back into her jacket pocket, and sat up. She cupped her hands around her muzzle, and screamed,

"DARING SASSBAGS MEETING AT MY HOUSE!"

"Um, Rainbow, we can't fly."

"DARING SASSBAGS MEETING AT FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE!"

Everypony scattered and scrambled to Fluttershy's cottage. They all sat down outside, next to where the chicken coop was. Rainbow pulled the scroll out of her pocket.

"Number one: new name for group…"

"HEY! What's wrong with the one I made?" Twilight protested.

Ignoring her, Dash continued. "Must be something that makes us sound… fearless! Unstoppable! Fast!"

"Those are things that represent you, sugarcube, not us," Applejack said. "What about strong?"

"Cute?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Graceful," Rarity said.

"Smartilicious!" Twilight said casually.

Pinkie Pie blew her party horn.

Dash sighed. "GUYS! We have to sound FORMIDABLE! So the other team will be scared of us!"

"Rainbow Dash! You are such a colt-like pony! Beauty is most important to mares!" Rarity stated.

"Ah agree with Rainbow Dash," Applejack said, defending Dash. "We should come up with a name like… the Awesome Apples! Um, wait, no. The Zap Apple Ponies? No. Um…"

"Maybe not apple-related?" Rainbow suggested.

"Right. How about the Buckin' Marefriends?" Applejack said.

Dash nodded in approval and smiled. "Okay! The Buckin' Mare…"

She was cut short by Rarity cutting in. "I will not tolerate such a name! A lady does not buck." Applejack shot one of those "okay, now you're just plain annoying" looks at her. Rarity continued. "What about the Posh Ponies?"

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out. "TTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLT TTTTT! No way! No way am I going to be called… you know… whatever posh means. I say the Buckin' Marefriends!"

"Posh Ponies!"

"Buckin' Marefriends."

"POSH PONIES!"

"BUCKIN' MAREFRIENDS!"

"POSH PONIES!"

"BUCKIN' MAREFRIENDS!"

"POSH PONIES!"

"POSH PONIES!" Rainbow Dash said, using Pinkie's method.

"BUCKIN' MAREFRIENDS!"

"POSH PONIES!"

"BUCKIN' MAREFRIENDS!"

"POSH PONIES AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"BUCKIN' MAREFRIENDS AND THAT'S MY LAST OFFER!"

Dash smiled, triumphant. "Ok, have it your way. BUCKIN' MAREFRIENDS it is!"

Rarity looked confused, but then realized Rainbow Dash'd tricked her. She did a facehoof.

Find new name, check.

"Number two: find jobs for everypony." Rainbow leaned over and whispered a few words to Twilight. She nodded and pulled out a scroll, writing stuff down.

Buckin' Marefriends Jobs

Leader:

Co-Leader/Planmaker:

Plan Carry-Outer:

Retreat Area Searcher:

Defense:

Disguise Maker:

Each member came up and filled in their name next to the job they wanted. Finally, it was Dash's turn. She smiled. Her spot was not yet taken. She filled in her name. Once everyone went up, Twilight read the list.

Buckin' Marefriends Jobs

Leader: Twilight Sparkle

Co-Leader/Planmaker: Rainbow Dash

Plan Carry-Outer: Pinkie Pie

Retreat Area Searcher: Fluttershy

Defense: Applejack

Disguise Maker: Rarity

No quarreling. And Rainbow Dash had gotten the spot she wanted. There was a little *yay* of delight from Fluttershy and Rarity got a little starry-eyed. Pinkie Pie jumped up in delight. Then, Dash picked up her scroll again. "Okay, number three: plan."

And so they did. They "planned". And by "planned", I mean like randomly writing on and throwing papers. The trash can overwhelmed. Every five minutes, Rainbow darted back and forth taking out the trash. It was a very fun process. She went to the garbage dump area, flew around doing flips and tricks, and going upside down dumped the garbage out. After the fiftieth time going out (and I'm not kidding), Rainbow Dash sighed. "Any hope yet?"

"No," Twilight grumbled from underneath a bunch of papers. "Who knew planning was this hard? We've already done all the common pranks. Getting creative is complicated. Here are more things to recycle…"

Rainbow Dash did a facehoof. "I'm PLANMAKER, remember? Maybe you should let me… I dunno, help you plan? Instead of being the trash pony?" She leaned close to Twilight. "Not that I don't like being the trash pony," she added in a whisper, thinking about the stunts she'd pulled off while "taking out the trash".

Twilight nodded. "Fine. You can help, but I doubt that you'll figure something out…"

Five minutes later, Rainbow sat up. "I've got it!" she said.

She whispered to her friends. They all laughed about it. By then, Celestia's sun was starting to rise. Rainbow Dash groaned. "Ugh, I'm SOOOO tired."

"Let's just have fun today," Twilight said. "A Buckin' Marefriends Hangout Day!"


	4. Chapter 4: A Hangout Day

Chapter Four: Buckin' Marefriends Hang Out

Turns out the winning vote for the hangout spot was… *drumroll*…

…the mall.

"Darn," Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Whah do we always go to the mall?" Applejack asked. "Ah am quite bored of it by now. Aren't you, RD?"

"BORED, Applejack? BORED? I think that's an understatement. I'm SUPERSUPERSUPERINFINITYTIMES BORED!" Dash sighed. "You do not know how bored I am! I'm just SOOO…"

Applejack butted in. "That's enough bored talk, Dash. C'mon. Ah know that they ain't the dandiest friends, but they are our friends."

The doors to the mall opened as Rarity made her grand debut (of course). Everyone oohed and aahed as she strolled in with her shimmering gown. Rainbow Dash groaned in disgust. "Come ON, Princess Rarityyyyy, let's just get this OVER with." Once they entered the plaza, the group parted. Rarity and Fluttershy immediately headed to the clothes section, while Twilight and Pinkie Pie went to the bookstore. Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked behind. "What to do, what to do?" Rainbow muttered.

"Calm down," Applejack reassured her. "There's gotta be an awesome store somewhere around here…"

"Ooh! We can start with the sunglasses shop," Dash said.

The two mares hung out for a while in the sunglasses shop. They decided to design their own sunglasses and have them made, which was expensive but still affordable. Rainbow Dash's had cloud-shaped lenses instead of the traditional square. The part that joined the lenses together was rainbow-colored. The poles that stretched from the side of the lenses to the earpiece had strings of rainbow diamonds dangling from them. On each pole there was also a tiny word, "Rainbow Dash", engraved on it.

Applejack's had lots of apple-shaped orange gems lining it. Connecting the two lenses was a piece that was the color of sunsets. The poles stretching from lenses to earpiece were shaped like a zigzag. On each groove on the zigzags, there was a tiny letter made out of orange jewels. The letters spelled out "Applejack".

After a few hours of waiting (and intense talking+joking), their sunglasses were finished. The two mares paid and then walked back into the plaza of the mall, wearing their sunglasses.

"It's mah turn to pick a store," Applejack announced, "even though Ah loved your pick."

The two friends walked into a hat store.

Twilight gazed up eagerly at all the books. "Oh, Pinkie," she breathed, "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yuppie-yup!" Pinkie squealed, jumping up and down. "I can't wait to throw the party in this place?"

"HUH? Party? NO, not now, we're buying books!"

Pinkie stared, then broke into a grin. "Okie-dokie-lokie! Maybe there's a book about parties here!"

Twilight sighed, and slowly started rummaging through the books. "Erm, Magic, Magic, oh! The Complete Book of Magic… for Eggheads. Hmph! I'll just tell Rainbow that… that actually does exist…" She stared at the book reluctantly, but finally put it in her shopping bag. "Spells and Charms—yes! Potions and Incantations—yes! The Theory and Anatomy of Magic—yes! A Party Animal's Guide to Parties—erm, Pinkie, I think I found what you were looking for…"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing up and taking the book from Twilight. "Oh, this will be soooo fun!"

Twilight shrugged. "I guess," she said, once again looking through the books. "No, no, no, YES! Yes, yes, yes, NO!" By the end of the book-finding frenzy, Twilight's shopping bag held half of the bookstore's books, and it had expanded to the size of an elephant. The shopping bag, I mean.

"WHOA, girly!" Pinkie Pie marveled. "You're gonna buy all those BOOKS? That's a LOT!"

Twilight looked at the giant bag she was lugging, and gasped. "Oh—oh my! I didn't realize I was planning to buy so many books!"

The manager of the shop looked sternly at her. "Twenty's the limit, lady."

"TWENTY!? Only TWENTY? How am I going to pick TWENTY out of all those BOOKS?"

"Here, I'll help you," said a gentle voice behind her.

"Hi, Cheerilee," Twilight said nonchalantly. "I'm trying to figure out which twenty out of these 500 books I'm supposed to choose!"

"Crazy, huh?" Cheerilee replied. "I've been teaching for a while now, and I know from experience which books are really good for teaching. Want to know?"

"Yes, please," Twilight said.

Cheerilee dumped the books out of the shopping bag. She looked through, and finally picked out some books. Twilight read the covers.

"Spells and Charms, Potions and Incantations, The Magics Book, The Magical Path of Starswirl the Bearded, The Magic of the Stars, DefenseMagic 101, Good Magics, The Inside World of Magic, Powerful Unicorns, Unknown and Uncommon Powers, Non-Unicorn Spells: Magical Things Beyond the Horned, Healing Magic, Popular Magicians, The Absolutely Huge Book to Magic, Magic: A World of Spells, The Work and Beauty of the Magic, Royal Magic, Unicorn Breeds, and Mandatory Magic. That's only nineteen."

"Yes! The last one I wanted to show you specially. It is one of the most useful books I have ever come across and I would like to introduce it to you in a special way!" Cheerilee pulled out The Complete Book of Magic for Eggheads. Twilight gasped. Rainbow Dash! she thought in her head. "Thanks," she said, taking the book.

Twilight and her twenty books approached the cashier. Pinkie Pie and her book followed. Once they checked out, Pinkie wondered out loud, "What do you think Rarity and Fluttershy are doing?"

Well, Pinkie, to answer your question, Rarity and Fluttershy were clothes-shopping. HARD CORE. They faced many enormous challenges and had to make heart-wrenching sacrifices.

Ok. Not really. But close enough, however…

"Oh, darling! Doesn't this outfit look SMASHING?" Rarity said in awe, spinning around like a beautiful model in front of the mirror.

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "Very nice. But, um, doesn't it cost… you know…"

"Too much? Oh, Fluttershy dear, don't worry about the money! First shop, then worry!" Rarity said, turning again to admire how she looked in the dress.

"Ok… um… I'm going to go look for more clothes ok? If you don't mind. I'll be back soon." Fluttershy walked out of the changing room and looked at the racks and racks of clothes. "Okay, here goes…"

"This one's too big, this one's too flashy, this one… has Hearth's Warming Eve lights all over it, this one is just NOT sparkly enough, this one's got no flair, this one is absolutely TOO plain. This one is only ONE color! It looks unfinished or something! This one would suit Rainbow Dash much better than me. This one is too rebel. This one has HUGE armholes. This one is just SO horrid. This one's got really ugly colors, this one is just really disturbing, and this one is… PERFECT! Wait, it's too small. This one—no. This? No. How 'bout this? No. No. No. No. YES! Wait, no. No, no, no…"

Finally Fluttershy triumphantly held up a beautiful dress. However, she saw that she'd caught a lot of attention. She dropped the dress and hid among a bunch of clothes. Somepony else saw the dress. "Oh, how pretty! I'll take it."

Fluttershy sighed and started looking through the clothes again. When she returned to the changing room, she was slightly bedraggled, but had a few outfits. She tried them on, one by one. Rarity smiled and gasped, always saying how pretty the yellow pegasus was. Finally they finished.

"Oh, such magnificent clothes!" Rarity said. Fluttershy just nodded in agreement, kind of resembling a bobble head. Rarity giggled. "Oh, Fluttershy! You are just SOOOO adorable sometimes!"

Fluttershy *squee*ed in response.

"Where should we go next? Oh, I know. The spa, of course! Why not? Aloe and Lotus Blossom allow me visits free of charge!" Rarity said. "Come on, Fluttershy!" The two gal-pals trotted off side by side.

The spa was a few shops away. The two friends came in. "Hello, dears! VIP treatment, please?" Rarity said sweetly to Lotus and Aloe. They nodded and both Rarity and Fluttershy lay down on spa beds.

After their visit to the spa, Rarity and Fluttershy both felt refreshed and new. Rarity smiled. "Always treat yourself to the best and never less! Isn't that right, dear?"

Fluttershy nodded. Rarity was a great friend. She would definitely want to spend more time with her.

"Oh darling, don't look so troubled. Try to wash your worries away! I'll always be there for you, Fluttershy!" Rarity said reassuringly. Fluttershy smiled, which made Rarity grin. "Come on," she said. "It's about time to meet up with the others! I wonder what they bought…"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack emerged from the hat store, laughing. Rainbow Dash had on a large Mexican hat with little pictures of chickens sewed into it, and Applejack had on a stuffed animal frying pan (is it a stuffed ANIMAL? I guess it's more like a stuffed KITCHENWARE if it's a frying pan…). She held her original hat, the cowboy one, in her mouth. Fluttershy and Rarity barely recognized them with shades AND hats! When they did, they burst out laughing. All four laughed for a while. "Girls!" Rarity said. "You look… well… ridiculous! The hats!? You're not going to wear those in public are you?" RD and AJ nodded, and then started giggling… again. Rarity did a facehoof. "Okay, then," she said, "let's go find Twilight and Pinkie Pie. They must be already waiting for us! We mustn't keep them waiting. Let's go, shall we?" Her friends nodded.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie were found sitting on a bench, reading. They saw their friends. "Oh there you are! Rarity, Fluttershy… who are your little guests there?"

"Twilight! You didn't know? That's Rainbow Dash and Applejack!" Rarity said.

Spike chuckled. "Rainbow Hat and Appleshades! Ha!"

"The shades? Not bad. The hats? Um…" Twilight began.

"We picked them as JOKES," Rainbow said. "Trust me, we HAVEN'T gone totally crazy."

"I totally LOVE their hats!" Pinkie said. "I just ENVY them! They're SOAWESOMEANDTOTALLYCUTE!"

"C'mon, everypony!" Applejack neighed. "Sleepover at mah barn? Anypony?"

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I wanna go too!"

"Oh! I'm sOoOoO there. *squee*"


	5. Chapter 5: A Plan in Action

Chapter Five: A Plan in ACTION!

"I'm so excited," Fluttershy said.

"Same," Rainbow Dash said. "I wonder if my totally awesome plan will work. Got the coffee, Applejack?"

"Eeyup! One mug full o' fresh, steaming coffee!"

"Costumes, Rarity?"

"All set and ready to go, dear!"

"Fluttershy, do you have a retreat area in mind?"

"Big shady oak tree in the center of my yard," Fluttershy replied.

"Good. Pinkie Pie, since you are the plan carry-outer, you have to set up the prank! Take the coffee. And the timer. We'll follow after if you need help."

Everypony slipped on their black spy suits.

Pinkie Pie went out first, with the coffee cup. She looked inside. The coffee was still hot. She put the lid on the coffee cup. Her friends followed.

They snuck into Coffee Bean's car…

Pinkie made sure the lid was secured tight. Then she opened her saddlebag and took out a roll of duct tape. She taped the bottom of the coffee cup to the ceiling, so the lid was facing down.

Then Rainbow Dash helped her attach a string onto the lid. The string was attached to the back seat of the car. She looked outside.

"About five minutes until they get into the car," she whispered.

"Got it," Pinkie said. She set the timer to five minutes.

They giggled and then hid behind a nearby tree. Twilight had a camera.

Five minutes later, the Sharp Colts entered the car. "Oh, dude!" Fun Bun was saying. "We are SO going to get those silly little fillies and show them we are the best pranksters in Ponyville!"

"NOW," Rainbow said.

A timer could be heard. Suddenly, the lid of the coffee cup was pulled off by the string. Burning hot coffee drenched the poor stallions. They screeched. The six friends laughed like they'd never laughed before. Dash choked on a muffin while laughing. She recovered and then started laughing again.

Rainbow smiled. "Best… day… EVER!" she said.

"Luckily there's many of 'em to enjoy, sugarcube," Applejack said, amused.

"Yes! Let's make more PLANS!" Rainbow Dash said, flying up into the air. However, Applejack gripped her rainbow tail, pulling her back down. "Whoa, Nelly! Don't go around a-plannin' just yet! Let's go play in the clouds!"

"Erm, Applejack, you don't have…"

"Wings? Twilight here can help me walk on clouds. Ah can jump from cloud to cloud. Just like that game on Pinkie's ahPad, aw shucks, I forgot the name again… Duddle Hop?"

"Doodle Jump?"

"Yea, Doodle Jump, in real life!" Applejack said.

"Cool," Rainbow Dash replied. "Wait! The stallions are getting away! Turn on your camera, Twilight!"

The mares all sprinted after the stallions, who were speeding away, drenched in coffee. Ponies along the sides of the streets giggled and pointed.

The friends all caught up to the car, but Twilight, being a slow runner, trailed behind.

"Hay, Twilight!" Rainbow yelped. "Camera please!"

"WHAT!?" Twilight said in shock.

"Toss it to me! I promise I'll catch it! Ugh… fine! Cross my heart, hope to fly, wait! I already can fly! Whatever! Stick a cupcake in my eye… yeah, never mind…" Dash stuttered.

Twilight threw the camera. Dash flew forward and caught the camera. Her hooves trembled as she tried to turn it on. "Rainbow, be careful! That cost 17,000 bits!" Twilight yelped.

It was on. Rainbow aimed at the stallions—click. Uh oh… blurry…

She fluttered up, jumped onto the stallions' car, and stuck her head down to stare at the stallions. Click! Perfect! Rainbow grinned and took off, landing nearby. Her friends cheered.

"Okay," Rainbow said. "Let's get the buck outta here before those colts catch up!"

Inside the car, all the stallions were drenched and grumpy. "Hmph," Bookster said.

Well, except Soarin'. He was wearing a raincoat, and laughing. "Thought you might do something like this, Rainbow Dash," he said silently, staring at his coffee-soaked friends.


	6. Chapter 6: It Feels Awesome Today

Chapter Six: It Feels Awesome Today

It was Hearth's Warming Eve vacation, and Rainbow Dash had nothing to do. (Sound familiar?)

She turned on her laptop and logged into Lulamoon Chat, similar to the Skype that you humans use. Well, Lulamoon Chat was owned by Trixie Lulamoon, who was a bragger-boaster, but Rainbow and her friends used her chat because it was… actually… pretty fabulous.

Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were online.

**Chat Room: Elements of Harmony CHAT!**

**rainboomdash (Rainbow Dash)**

**applecowgirl (Applejack)**

***fabuloscious* (Rarity)**

**luvcheer (Fluttershy)**

**heartallfun (Pinkie Pie)**

**magicmaniac (Twilight Sparkle)**

**rainboomdash: Hay everypony!**

**applecowgirl: Howdy y'all! Applejack here.**

**luvcheer: Hi.**

***fabuloscious*: Oh! A chat! Such a wonderful idea…**

**heartallfun: Heart All Fun!**

**magicmaniac: Eh-hem… I was studying with Princess Celestia over Lulamoon Chat when you invited meh…**

**rainboomdash: Oops! Sorry!**

**da-royal-banana (Princess Celestia) has joined the chat.**

**rainboomdash: We're in trouble, Celestia is here!**

**da-royal-banana: Calm down Dashie, I'm just here to "steal" Twilight!**

**rainboomdash: Erm… Princess… Dashie!?**

**heartallfun: Yes! I Told Princess Celestia About My Faviest-Fave Nickname For My Friendiest-Friend Ever! And She Said That She Liked It. It's Cute Isn't It?**

**rainboomdash: PINKIE…**

**magicmaniac: Oh um YES gotta go! **

**da-royal-banana: Bye girls!**

**da-royal-banana and magicmaniac have left this chat.**

**rainboomdash: PINKIE… did u tell her about that nickname?**

**heartallfun: Yuppie-Yup-Yup! She said it was great!**

**rainboomdash: Okie… whatevs. C'mon, all the Buckin' Marefriends are here! Let's talk PRANKS!**

**applecowgirl: Yea sugarcube, everypony 'cept Twilight. Our LEADER.**

**heartallfun: Ooh! I know! I know! Rainbow Dash is our co-leader. She will lead! And we can forward this chat log to our good friend Twilight once we're done!**

**luvcheer: Go Rainbow Dash!...**

***fabuloscious*: Alright Rainbow Dash, what will we discuss about?**

**rainboomdash: PLANS.**

**applecowgirl: PLANS!? This here's the worst four planmakers in Equestria.**

**rainboomdash: Oh! I've got one! You know how the stallions all sleep in the same house, because they're such good friends?**

**applecowgirl: Eeyup?**

**rainboomdash: And their alarm clocks all ring at 8 am, just cuz they all want to spend time together?**

**luvcheer: Yes…**

**rainboomdash: Then when their alarm clocks ring, they'll press the button to make it stop ringing! And then each button will be attached to a paint bucket, and then when they press the buttons, BAM! Paint to the face.**

***fabuloscious*: Not bad, Rainbow Dash.**

**heartallfun: I LIKE it!**

**rainboomdash: Ok. This discussion has now come to an end.**

**rainboomdash ended the chat.**

** Rainbow smiled and closed the chat box. But then…**

**soarin+dawonderbolt is online.**

** Rainbow Dash ignored it and was just about to log off from Lulamoon Chat, but Soarin' had other ideas. Apparently, he wanted to chat.**

**soarin+dawonderbolt has started a chat with you.**

**soarin+dawonderbolt: hiya, rainbow Dash!**

**rainboomdash: um, hay, soarin'! What brings you to this chat log today? :D**

**soarin+dawonderbolt: Yes, Spitfire and I would like to meet you at Cloudsdale today…**

**rainboomdash: Ok… I'll be there. See u soon!**

Dash wondered what it could be that Soarin' wanted to tell her. She flew into the center of Cloudsdale. Hmm. She didn't spot anypony anywhere. Oh well. She would just wait. She curled up on a cloud and fell asleep.

She woke up to soft voices murmuring. She listened.

"Gosh, Soarin', she's sleeping! Wow, she must've been waiting for us for a while. WHY did you HAVE to finish that pie of yours?"

"Spitfire! You're such a PEGAGRUMP. Get it? Ha! Pegagrump. You know, instead of Pegasus? Good one, right?"

"So funny I forgot to laugh."

I opened one eye. Soarin' and Spitfire were flying over me, talking.

"Hay! I'm awake," I said nonchalantly.

Spitfire turned. "Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash! Yeah, we've got a message for you. Soarin', you tell her."

"AHEM! We, the Wonderbolts, invite Rainbow Dash to join us as a friend… sister… family member… amigo… pal… bestie… (love of my life)… buddy… pegafriend…" Soarin' listed.

Spitfire sighed. "That orange-and-purple scootering filly pegasus wrote that for you, right?"

"Eeyup! … marefriend… chica… blahblahblah… OH! And fellow member of the Wonderbolts! Do you accept?"

Dash's jaw dropped. "Me?"

"Yes!"

"Join the WONDERBOLTS!?"

"Eeyup!"

"Omigoshomigoshomi—*ahem* I mean, SURE! Why not?"

"Great! Meet us… anywhere in Cloudsdale. We're sure to find you! Here's your uniform and a letter with further details." Spitfire dropped a package next to Rainbow.

Once they flew away, Rainbow Dash gasped. "OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!"


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee Bean's Secret Revenge

Chapter Seven: The Secret Revenge of Coffee Bean

Coffee Bean was drenched in coffee.

And he'd just been smacked in the face by a bucket full of paint.

He was NOT happy.

There was no way to simply avoid the Buckin' Marefriends's pranks. There was only one way: to stop them from coming. And there was only one way to do that.

To stop them altogether.

You're probably like, *gasp*! Kill? Well, Coffee Bean wouldn't do that, as desperate as he was. Instead…

He would make them sick.

He tapped his unicorn horn affectionately, and headed towards Twilight Sparkle's house.

The six friends were nonchalantly talking. Coffee Bean smiled. He focused and a beam of light shot from his horn. It engulfed the home and he ran away.

The six ponies exited the house, talking. They all seemed perfectly fine…

Rainbow Dash went to Wonderbolts practice, Applejack went to Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie went to a party (of course), Twilight started studying, Fluttershy went home to her animals, and Rarity went to work at Carousel Boutique.

Dash coughed. She'd been feeling very strange ever since she left Twilight's. Perhaps I didn't get enough sleep, she thought. Rainbow, concentrate!

Suddenly, everything blurred. It slowly all turned black.

"Rainbow?" Soarin' said.

The last thing she saw before she collapsed was her fellow Wonderbolts staring at her in question.

She dropped out of the sky, superfast, and Soarin' and Spitfire stared at each other.

"What just happened?" Soarin' said.

"Your marefriend is falling to her death," Spitfire said.

"She's not my—whatever! Gotta save Rainbow Dash!"

They darted down and caught Rainbow Dash right before she hit the ground.

"Whew."

Spitfire shook Rainbow Dash. "Hello? Dash? Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Hospital—NOW," Spitfire said, and the two darted off, Rainbow Dash on Soarin's back.

Rainbow Dash awoke a while later and looked around.

"Where—ugh, a hospital. Why?"

"You collapsed," Soarin' said.

"Oh, sorry! So sorry! Did I hurt you guys?"

"No, it's okay," Spitfire replied. "And look… they came in a few minutes after you…" She gestured towards Rainbow Dash's friends. She gasped. "What—huh?"

"The doctor says he found traces of a sickness spell somepony put on you guys," Spitfire explained.

"Coffee Bean." Rainbow hissed. "It's so obvious! I could SEE him shooting light out of his horn near Twilight's house…" She frowned. "Are my friends awake?"

"h-hi…" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, Fluttershy, you're awake! Anypony else awake too?"

No response.

"I guess not."

"eeeeeeeeeeep…" Fluttershy pulled her blanket closer around her.

"Applejack woke up a few hours ago…" Soarin' said.

"HOURS AGO!? How long was I out?"

"A few days…" Spitfire said.

"WHAT!? Omigosh…"

"Don't worry bout it… I slept through it all too…" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Lucky," Soarin' remarked. "Pinkie Pie keeps on screaming stuff in her sleep…"

A loud "PAPAYAS!" could be heard on the other side on the curtain. Dash laughed. "You could've slept too…"

"No thanks. I was waiting for you!"

"Wow, Soarin', you're so sweet! Sorry, I meant STUPID!" Rainbow said, cracking up.

"Wha's this 'stupid' talk, Rainbow Dash?" a slightly miffed voice grumbled.

"Twilight! You're awake!" Rainbow said. "Now I. Want. Answers. Was that a sickness spell?"

"I think so… I can feel the side effects…"

"Okay, then. Because I know who did it—Coffee Bean."

Although not as talented at magic as Twilight, Coffee Bean DID go to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns as his magic was still fairly powerful… Twilight growled. "Coffee Bean! He was my friend way back when we were fillies. Now look at him—a total jerk!"

"KENBUCKY FRIED CHICKEN!"

"Pinkie…"

"Sorry, sleepscreaming, you know her…"

"Yeah…" Dash shrugged.

"Anypony else awake?"

"Fluttershy."

"Where?"

"Giant blanket ball over there."

"eep…"

"And the Wonderbolts are here…"

"Cool."

"Hiya," Spitfire said. "Rainbow tells me you're the smart pony…"

"Heh heh… yeah, I guess you could say that…"

"Well, Rainbow's sure got company NOW, so we've gotta be leaving now," Spitfire said politely. "Bye Dash!"

"Bye," Rainbow replied as they left. Once they were gone, she turned to her two awake friends. "We must plot REVENGE! Any ideas?"

"Maybe once they're all awake?" Twilight said.

"Fiiiiiiine," Rainbow said. "EVERYPONY WAKE U…"

She was cut short by Twilight, who said, "No… just wait for them…"

"Wha? That'll take forever! You know how long I was out? A WHOLE WEEK, Twilight!"

"Fine," Twilight said. "I'll give them an energy spell."

And so all six ponies were awake.

"Huh? Wha's happened? Ah was selling apples," Applejack muttered.

"Did I beauty sleep HERE?" Rarity wondered in shock.

"PEARS!" Pinkie woke up shouting. "Oh HI, guys! Well actually it should be oh HI girls or wait! Oh HI mares! Yep! Dat sounds better! Okie-dokie-lokie… oh wait what were you saying? I should probably let you talk first or else that wouldn't be being a good friend… RIGHT? Oh wait I'm talking again! Aren't I so talkative? I know right?..."

Rainbow Dash explained. "… REVENGE," she finally said. "We must get REVENGE. Besides, that wasn't even an actual prank. It was just EVIL. And it was cheating."

"You, out of ALL ponies, are the one accusing others of cheating?" Rarity muttered, but she knew Rainbow Dash was right…

So the six friends got together…

… and TALKED.

"Which is what I LOVE to do!" Pinkie exclaimed.

And they all cracked up.


End file.
